Proec il: ACr-oSscs ionlAnlyssofCrdovscuarDsas inth emophla Popuaion Tisappicato focseso PioityArea5ofteR, FCAhoicco-mrbidcnditins,suchasobesit, crdiovsculrdisas nddibets Du tosucces suteatment,me wt emophlaaelvngloge, moepodctvelves. oweve,mayqestonsreatedtootcomesadc-omorbidtisandther maagementremai. Wieme wt emopiiaweeiitalytogttobepotectedfom cadovascla disease, tisnowcea tatatheotrombotceventsoccri tispopuato. ,Howvr tepevaleceofsuc evetsandtecotibtngrsctkofrsaa r notclarlydfind Theminstyo teatmentof cadovascla dsease(CVD)isatitrombotctheapy,wic caresiceasedrisksof beedng n patets wt emopiiae. hypothsie tht 1 CVD s pesent n the emopiia poplato bt ess pevaet tafnond n the geea U.S. poplatio. We frte ypothesze ta2t CVDrskfactos aesmla tao tfondintegeea U.S.maepoplatonb t ) patients wth emopiiaelesslkeytoreceveageappopiate sceeigfo CVDrsnkdf4a ctrosetincreasd iskofbeedng compicatonsreatedtoantitrombotcte atmTeontt st thes hypothses wepa to tlze teAmeica TrombossadHemostasisNetwok(ATN)o filit hmophiliatratmnt centes(TCs)and dataety sng theATNsecredatabaseintefolowngSpecfc Ams:1T ) dtermin th prvlenc o cadovascla dseasei 200ml subjctswith modrateorsvre emopiiaAo Baged54-73 yars ollowdatHTCs ) To compr prvlncedataandCVDrisk factorsi sbjectswt emopiiawt mal subjctsinth ARICdatbs o th sm g; ) T cll datao se adadveseevetsreatedtoatitrombotcteapyi0n tmeen;and4 To dtermneth prprtin f patients wt emopiia ages5-4 yars o g who hv hd reommene ag appopiatesceenngfo CVDrskfa ctoTse.resltsofthesestudieswl povdeimpotatnewdata o CVD nhemopiiaad itsprevento andmaagemet. Tis soldimpoveciica caefo tis patet poplato aswelaspovde datao wic tobasefutreintevetoa andothe stdesi poplato.